


Test ciążowy

by Underthewater2016



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mpreg, miniatura, pisane na kolanie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Nie jestem zbytnio zadowolona z tego tekstu. Pomysł jednak nie dawał mi spokoju i musiałam to napisać.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nie jestem zbytnio zadowolona z tego tekstu. Pomysł jednak nie dawał mi spokoju i musiałam to napisać.

Stiles spojrzał na Petera, następnie w dół, na trzymany w dłoni niewielki, prostokątny przedmiot i ponownie na Petera. 

\- Serio – zapytał zduszonym głosem, w którym pobrzmiewały łzy. 

Starszy mężczyzna tylko parsknął, przewracając oczami, po czym przytaknął niechętnie, zaplatając ręce na piersi. 

\- Nie wierze – wyszeptał, przełykając łzy. Pociągnął nosem i zamrugał szybko, odganiając z oczu nadmiar wilgoci. – Jak to możliwe? Przecież jesteś mężczyzną. I ja jestem mężczyzną. Oboje jesteśmy mężczyznami – powiedział, wpatrując się w test ciążowy, na który widniały dwie kreski, które jasno informowały, że spodziewali się dziecka.

\- O Boże. O Boże. O Boże! – nie był wstanie ukryć coraz większego podekscytowania tym faktem. 

On i Peter mieli mieć dziecko! 

Małego chłopca lub dziewczynkę. Malutkiego wilkołaczka o niebieskich oczkach i jasnych włosach, którego będą kochać i rozpieszczać najbardziej na świecie. Peter nauczy go jak być wilkołakiem i całego tego nadprzyrodzonego gówna, a on całej reszty, z miłością do warzyw i sarkazmu na czele. Będą zabierać je na rodzinne wypady na piknik, do kina i przebieżki po lesie, które najprawdopodobniej skończą się krwawym polowaniem na jakiegoś bogu ducha winnego zwierzaczka. 

Wprost nie mógł się tego doczekać! 

\- Dziecko. O Boże! – podskoczył i rzucił się na swojego partnera, mocno się do niego przytulając. Niemal wtopił się w ciało mężczyzny swoim własnym. – Czy ty to rozumiesz!? Będziemy mieli dziecko!

\- Nie da się ukryć – Peter westchnął przeciągle. 

\- Och, nie bądź taki. Będziemy mieli dziecko! Dziecko! Dziecko! Połączenie mnie i ciebie. Będzie nasze i tylko nasze. 

\- Stiles – ponownie westchnął starszy, usadzając siłą Stilesa na fotelu. – Nie jestem idiotą. Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, że dziecko będzie stanowić połączenie nas obu. 

\- Więc w czyn rzecz? Nie cieszysz się? – nie rozumiał zachowania Petera. Przecież maleństwo miało być zwieńczeniem ich miłości. Jej symbolem. Co prawda niespodziewanym, ale jednak. I to nie tak, że nie rozmawiali wcześniej o posiadaniu potomstwa. Zwyczajnie nastąpiło to odrobinę wcześniej, niż zakładali. No i oczywiście nie była w to zaangażowana surogatka. 

\- Oczywiście, że jestem szczęśliwy. Dobrze wiesz, że marzyłem o tym, by ponownie mieć rodzinę. Partnera i multum małych, upierdliwych szczeniaków, sikających mi na dywan w salonie i gryzących po kostkach, gdy będę czytał książki.

\- W takim razie o co chodzi? – zamrugał zaskoczony.

\- O to, kurwa chodzi, że to będzie tragedia! Pomyślałeś choć przez chwilę o porannych mdłościach, zrezygnowaniu z pracy, sikaniu tysiąc razy dziennie, humorkach gorszych niż Lydia w czasie okresu, tyciu, nocnych zachciankach i bezustannym byciu napalonym? – warknął Peter, błyskając w jego kierunku błękitnymi oczami. 

\- No cóż, to ostatnie nie będzie takie złe, no nie? – uśmiechnął się niepewnie. 

\- Zamknij się. – kolejne warknięcie. – I dla twojej wiadomości Stiles, to był pierwszy i _ostatni_ raz, gdy byłeś na górze!


End file.
